


James & Nathaniel

by crotchashton, nathansfanfics



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, James Mcguiness, M/M, Maximillian George, Nathaniel Sykes, Romeo and Juliet inspired, Shakespeare language in some places, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotchashton/pseuds/crotchashton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansfanfics/pseuds/nathansfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,<br/>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,<br/>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br/>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes<br/>A pair of star-cross’d lovers take their life;<br/>Whose misadventur’d piteous overthrows<br/>Do with their death bury their parents’ strife.<br/>The fearful passage of their death-mark’d love,<br/>And the continuance of their parents’ rage,<br/>Which, but their children’s end, nought could remove,<br/>Is now the two hours’ traffick of our stage;<br/>The which if you with patient ears attend,<br/>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written by nath-sykes-me-up & Crotchathan (roleoco)
> 
> Appreciate feedback :)
> 
> lil disclaimer (like always) Neither of us know the wanted so this is purely fiction. Also this is based upon the Shakespearen Play; Romeo and Juliet.

In the streets of Verona another brawl breaks out between the servants of the feuding noble families of Sykes and Mcguiness. Sykes, a family who are known for their nobleness and for how much they fend for not only themselves, but the people around them. They have wards, nurses and servants. Their ancestors reach till far, far behind with only noble blood. Sykes, a man of kingly status has a son and a daughter. The son, Nathaniel, is known for his wittiness, his free will, his cheekiness and his love for his family. Sykes wants his son to be married to the wealthiest family there is known in Verona, the Parkers. Thomas, their son, is on his way to ask for Nathaniel’s hand.  
Mcguiness however, are known for their cold heart, their selfish ways of approaching manners and their rude attitude. They live in much wealth and a big castle at the very end of the south, the opposite of the north, the place where the Sykes’ live. Mcguiness have 5 sons, all who are meant to marry a woman or man to be even more powerful. The oldest son, James, is bold, self-assured, sleeps with woman and men and likes to drink more beer than water. He is, however, really interested in a dark haired man, Siva.  
The servants of the two family’s are blaring insults at each other when Maxmillian, a Mcguiness, tries to stop the fighting. But he is himself embroiled when the rash Sykes, Tybalt, arrives on the scene. After citizens outraged by the constant violence beat back the warring factions, Prince Escalus, the ruler of Verona, attempts to prevent any further conflicts between the families by decreeing death for any individual who disturbs the peace in the future.  
It was dark in the streets of Verona. Two guys, lit by the fire of the lanterns that were standing at the sides of the street every few meters. They were talking. Their voices echoed through the streets but they had no need to worry as they belonged to the Mcguiness family. Their family was feared through all the people of Verona, except for the Sykes’ family. As they walked, a few words were dropped repeatedly. Like Siva, Marrying and love. The right guy sighed and rubbed his head like he wanted to grip his hair out of frustration. But no hair was laid on his bald head so he stopped and let his arms fall down. His name was Maxmillian and his companionship was the beloved, not really, James. James gestured with his hands a story he had told many, many times. It featured the beloved, really beloved, Siva and how James had asked for his hand many, many times but got rejected every time. Max, in short, nodded at the right moments, not saying anything. His mind wandered off to the daytime in Verona, the flowers and the sun that was burning on his bald head. He thought about the way people laughed and their behavior towards the upcoming summer. Suddenly a hand got clamped around his wrist making him freeze. James his hand was freezing cold and Max, unconsciously, shivered. “what’s wrong?” James held up a paper he had snatched from a girl passing by. “Max..” he mumbled, still looking at it. “I think I know how to win Siva’s heart!” His head whipped around to watch Max. “What- give-“ Max grabbed the paper and saw it was a list of people for the Sykes’ ball. He read through the list of people who were invited and saw Siva’s name in bright black letters. “Nathaniel?” Max frowned. “This is a ball for Nathaniel’s coming groom” but James was already speed walking home to change. “James!” Max hollered after him. “You can’t go! You’re forbidden! James!!”

“I must! you don’t understand, Siva; the most magnificent man in all the land must be impressed by such class, I must attended Maxmillian!” James shouted as he ran up the nearby lane. “Sir you can’t! The Sykes’ will have your head especially the furious Tybalt!, his blades end will soon find your gullet if you are so careless!”  
“You do not understand, my love for sir Kaneswaran is big! beyond the moon and the stars and must be proven! You will see some day, you will find someone who is worthy of your company dear George”  
“The ball is tomorrow, how on earth are you going to get into the Sykes’, they hate us and we hate them, if sir Tybalt is to see you tomorrow in their residents then Siva will not have anyone to marry.”  
“It is a risk I am willing to take and you will accompany me!”  
“At your own safety sir I will but if Tybalt is to be encountered I will draw my weapon” The Mcguiness’ retreated to their living quarters with James bubbling with excitement with the upcoming ball approaching “This time tomorrow night I would of wooed Siva into my arms” He whispered to Maxmillian as they attended the family meal with their parents and servants.  
On the other side of Verona however, stood a frantic Sir Nathaniel as his parents dashed around in order to make the ball as perfect as possible for Thomas and the people of Verona.  
Nathaniel was set to marry Thomas; a noble man with much wealth in a few months time. Nathan was only young but his parents had insisted that a ball was to occur to celebrate the two falling in love so to say. “Nathaniel don’t just stand there help your mother” Master Sykes shouted from the balcony stairs as Lady Sykes came down with decorations and lugged them into Nathaniel’s hands. After several hours of being bossed about for a ball that Nathaniel doesn’t necessarily want; Tybalt came strolling down after the finishing touches were being done “How convenient, you show your face just after mother finishes bossing me around for this ball tomorrow!” Nathaniel smirked, nudging Tybalt’s arm “I wouldn’t want to get in the way of Lady Sykes and her decorating now would I?” Tybalt jeered. “Haven’t seen much of the Mcguiness’ lately…crawled under a rock by the looks of it”  
“Why are you so thirsty for a fight sir Tybalt?”  
“With all this wedding talk, I’m battling with my boredom Nathaniel!” Tybalt was different to the rest of the Sykes. Calling him blood thirsty may not be the choice of words but in his eyes actions speak louder than words, if Sir Tybalt was to even walk the same path as a Mcguiness, the people of Verona would soon see a hefty battle.  
“Gentleman, I hate to disturb your mothers meeting but dinner is being served in the gallery…hopefully you care to join us” The Sykes maid spoke. She was a trusted friend of Nathaniel’s and always cared for him as a young boy when his parents were too busy brawling with the Mcguiness’ Swirling on his heels. Tybalt nodded his head and walked in the direction of the gallery leaving Nathaniel and the maid to converse. “You don’t seem too happy about all this ball business Nathaniel?” She hushed as they walked slowly to the gallery themselves. “But what is love may I ask? Is what I am really feeling for Thomas love? Or am I just pleasing my family with my ways? Surely I am too young to even try to understand the grasps of marriage, oh dearest am I making a mistake?”  
“Nathaniel you must wait until Thomas arrives tomorrow, your mother and father have gone into such preparation for this gala tomorrow night, if you were to disappoint I can assure you the consequences would be un holy” Nathaniel shook his head as he pushed the doors open to a marvelous banquet spread across the table and took side next to Tybalt whilst the butler got to work on serving.  
“Tybalt! I am trusting you for tomorrow night to guard the manor with your life! If any Mcguiness is to make a mockery of our son’s preparations then they are soon to feel your wrath…you understand?” Master Sykes spoke loudly across the table. “Very well Uncle! Very well”


	2. Love across the battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James attends the Sykes' ball to find Siva and persue his request in marriage, but to only be stopped by a beautiful sight

The stars twinkled as the night grew stronger. Darkness fell upon the castle people had come to. The sounds of hooves were loud as dozens of horses pulled multiple carriages in front of the castle their doors. A little girl stood next to the doors, bowing gracefully to every guest that entered. She didn’t seem to like it but as the daughter of the Sykes’ family, she had no choice. She was wearing a blue mask that seemed like it was lighting up her dress.  
Guards stood near the entrance and watched over her and the guests, making sure no Mcguiness entered the room. A man stood by the entrance, carefully making sure that the people that were going in, were actually aloud to go in. A twig snapped as James carefully moved towards the castle. His head was bowed, making sure no one saw him. The bushes and trees around him almost concealed him. His eyes were hidden behind a white mask.  
“James!” Someone shout-whispered at him and James snapped his head around, sassing quickly to get Maximillian to stop making a sound. Max moved carefully towards him, stopping to sit on his knees next to his nephew. He had on a black mask that made his eyes for some reason twinkle. “We can’t even enter!” He hissed, watching the guards. James just smirked, winked at him before disappearing out of sight. “James!!” Max warned, before running after him. Zigzagged through the hordes of people he tried to follow James but the crowd was too thick and seemed black of people with masks, he easily lost him. Muttering something incoherent Max brushed past the people and suddenly stood in the halls of the castle. “What-“ a boy was smirking at him, raising a glass of wine before he stepped towards him, hunched down and bragged into his ear: “You underestimate me, dear Maximillian”  
With a smirk James brought back the glass, sipping from it. He stroke his clothing to make sure no creases were there before he his eyes flickered to someone entering. A boy walked in, clothed in elegant black that concealed his whole body and let everyone see his contour. He almost waltzed across the room, his feet barely touching the floor. James’ eyes flickered up to his face. His face was hidden half with a dark green mask, making the forest green in his eyes pop out. His brown hair was brushed elegantly on his head to match the elegance he was walking with. James couldn’t move from his spot as he continued to stare at the boy. His laughter echoed from the wall to his ear. “Who is that?” James wondered, following the steps of the boy. “Max?” James looked at Max where he stood three seconds ago but as he twirled in a circle he saw he had lost him. With persistent thoughts he walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Jessica, I cannot guarant-.. I will- Mother, she-“ Nathaniel looked hopeless at his little sister before he got interrupted and turned around. He let his eyes wander around the face of the stranger before he quirked a smirk and asked, with his glass to his mouth. “Can I help you with something?”  
“Ah yes, I was wondering what this delicious wine is, it is like a taste so full of different smells on your tong” James held up his wine glass. Holding eye contact, he licked his lips.  
Dark green. His eyes were dark green. “Oh, I am not sure what it is, must be something new or something from the east.” Nathaniel jerked short with his head, bowing down with just his head before he looked up again. “I can assure you it is not poisoned” James laughed with a smile. “good.” He answered with a nod, moving aside to let the boy and the girl get past him. His smile faltered when he thought about Siva, the graceful boy that he had asked so many times to marry him. This boy, it was almost as if it was entrancing him, making him blind for anything that was happening in this world right now. When he looked into his eyes, it seemed like he couldn’t breathe, like the world stopped for a minute and they were the only ones that could move. They were standing with two people, talking when the boy turned around, his eyes wandering around the place till it met James’ eyes. There, they held for just a couple seconds but it seemed like they were underwater, his ears were full of water and didn’t process the ball around him. He looked away, quickly returning to the conversation he was making with the couple. James pushed himself away from the table that was so neatly arranged with food and drinks and walked quickly to a hall near the ball room. As it was immediately attached to the ball room with no doors or walls the sound of people laughing and dancing didn’t mute but as he leaned against a pole, he could close his eyes for a second. He thought about Siva, Max and his family. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous as he could get killed the minute someone discovered his, or Max’s, true identity. Siva, he should be here. His eyes, he knew what they looked like.. Dark and green like twinkling.. no, that wasn’t Siva. But he couldn’t get those eyes out of his head anymore, his thoughts were twirling all around the place with one theme; the boy with the forest green eyes. Siva, he could hear him. He could hear him dance, laugh with someone. He should get up and talk to him, say him he’s sorry and that he wants to go out with him sometimes. Go to the Mcguiness garden and choose the most beautiful rose for him. He wants-  
“Are you okay, sir?” A voice asked him and James opened his eyes, immediately met with velvet green ones. Forest green. “I am okay, sorry to be a Burden.” The boy just shook his head, his eyes laughed with his mouth as it curled up. “You are not, it is not a burden when you are relaxing.” James sighed. “I am lucky then to have such an elegant young man with me to tell me this.” The boy bowed again, his head lower this time. “Nathaniel, please call me Nathaniel”. HIs voice was barely over a whisper as he watched James with anticipation. “James” he murmured back, noticing how close they were. “James, my name is James” he sighed out, moving forward to push his lips against Nathaniel’s. He let out a shriek, his arms flailing around wildly for a second before they rested. James pulled his upper lip between his teeth, pulling it into his mouth as his nose rubbed Nathaniel’s nose. Nathaniel made a soft sound of happiness, quickly raising his hands to the man’s clothing, grabbing a handful and pushing his lips more firmly against his own. His mouth let out soft grunts, moving his lips all over James’. Their teeth bumped when James pushed his tong inside of his but they moved their head around and suddenly James had turned them around quickly, pushing Nathaniel against the wall and settling his hands on his hips, pushing them harder against the wall. Nathaniel’s legs fell open to let James settle between them. The boy’s hands were curled around James his neck, pulling him towards him like he was afraid he was going to let go. His body flushed against him as they moved frantically.  
“James, James!” Maxmillian screamed bursting through the crowd causing James to pull away from Nathaniel, glaring towards him “Furious Sir Tybalt is on a rampage, after spotting you floating through the crowds, himself and his rapier are thirsty for your blood as well as mine!” He jabbered quickly causing Nathaniel to remove his mask. James hesitated as he watched the face be revealed. Nathaniel looked up with sparkling eyes but no smile on his lips. “Why is Tybalt looking for you and this gentleman next to you?” His eyes looked so innocent as he waited expectantly. “I-..” James hesitated and looked at Max. “You’re Sykes’ kid” Max mumbled with wide eyes, turning to James. “James Mcguiness.. what have you done?” He raised his voice to intimidate him but before he could take a few steps and really terrify him, Nathaniel spoke up with a weak voice. “James…you mustn’t speak of us, our parents would have us punished at unlikely terms…but don’t hesitate to seek me out” His voice sounded like he was hesitating but when James took a step back, Nathaniel pressed his plump lips against James’ cheek “Till we meet again James” He whispered opening the window “You’ll be risking your lives to go through the main hall, escape down the balcony and into the garden and stick to the shadows” Nathaniel spoke “A Sykes? Helping us? God be dammed!” Maximillian spat as James climbed through the window and down the balcony edge “Goodnight Nathaniel” He spoke before falling to the ground precisely landing on his feet with Maximillian following. Running through the shadows the two finally escaped the Sykes manor and into the streets of Verona “Care to tell me what you were doing with the son of Sykes?” Maxmillian whispered as the paced slowly to their courters “Maxmillian, Nathaniel possesses the most beautiful eyes that light up my entire heart and the sky above, with lips as soft as the inside of a rose and the voice of an angel. How can I not fall for someone with such clarity and beautiful features? I find that impossible to resist” James sung whilst the moon shone down on his flushed cheeks “Can’t you see? My blood is filled with his affection! My cheeks are bursting from his touch, just the slightest brush of his lips and my heart is racing…how can I resist”  
“You are forgetting the most obvious factor here James, He is a Sykes!, the enemy to our families ancestors, His parents and yours shiver at each other’s names…how will they react when they find out that their sons kissed each other! You must stop this nonsense at once!” Maxmillian said sternly.  
“What would they find dear George? You will not breathe a word of this to anyone but us, what myself and Nathaniel do now is our decision”  
“Sir Tybalt will put your head on a spike, this will end with your death!”  
“Like I said before, affection does crazy things…and Nathaniel surely brings out my affection” “And what about Siva and your hand in marriage?”  
“Nathaniel is different to Siva; yes both being such fine gentlemen but Nathaniel is a beautiful sight, like an angel fallen from heaven and cannot be ignored”  
“How will you explain to your parents that you will not be marrying Siva? You cannot just simply refuse now”  
“Why should I keep lusting after someone that will never return my deepest feelings, when I have Nathaniel expressing much more than Siva ever has done”  
“Mark my words James…I’ll keep your seedy secret but your blood will be on Tybalt’s sword by the end of this.. it will only end in death”  
“You will never understand…you’re the only person who can help us hide and this will not end in death…only it in true love”  
“Do you really grasp the connotations when you say “true love”? James, are you really proposing that you’ll sell your heart to a Sykes; someone that has brought suffering to our family for many centuries?”  
“Did Nathaniel cause any of that suffering? I can’t seem to remember if he did or not? I’m guessing that means that he didn’t, so stop fussing over minor details about that beauty of a man”  
“I will never grasp the desire you have for Nathaniel, I will never understand how you can suddenly change feelings from one man to a next…this is a recipe for disaster Sir James! This will finish with you six feet under!”  
“Then death it shall be, if it means getting to worship such beauty each time I kiss his sweet skin, Nathaniel and I must be together once more, just to experience them lips once more…a drug to me…his affection is addictive”  
Max closed his eyes, knowing the discussion was pointless. The man was hopelessly in love with a boy he just met. He took off his mask as they walked through the darkness.  
“One day” James said looking forward at his house that was in sight. “One day and I will rule, One day and I will be king, One day and I will stand in front of this house and kiss his velvet lips till they turn chapped and red. One day”


	3. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a passionate endearment, James seeks out Nathaniel at the Sykes manor leaving Nathaniel's heart beating strong.

It was a quiet week. Days had passed since the ball, making James anxious to see Nathaniel again. He avoided his father who had been trying to speak with him for days now.  
Maximillian had visited him but he refused to talk. His own mind went crazy when he thought about Nathaniel’s lips again. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining his lips against his own again, just like he did every day for the last week.  
He heard them talking, about Nathaniel. James couldn’t help but listen in and hear the way Tom, a prince from the east, had gone and asked for Nathaniel’s hand. He had asked for his hand because their family’s wanted them to.  
He had accepted.  
Accepted to marry a complete stranger. Someone who he never even kissed or touched. Someone on whom he cheated on the day he got proposed. James his legs were moving out of pure instinct as he ran down the wooden stairs and out the door. Running down paths and pushing people away. His own breath got stung in his throat, breathing heavily. But he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t let him get married to Tom. People brushed past him as his feet let him to Nathaniel. Dark was coming down as fast as the rain on a summer evening. Before he realized it, it was night and he stood in front of the big Sykes’ castle. There, breathless, he watched. Just watched. He watched the castle’s doors, the windows, the light that shone through the doors opening twenty meters away. He watched the stone of where the house was built from. He watched. Then, he looked up. Light was shining from a balcony four meters up. Suddenly a voice was heard above the quiet sound of the night. It whispered: “James?”. A dark figure moved towards the railing and stood still, whispering his name again. “James?”  
“Nathaniel!” James sighed, a smile forming on his lips. “Oh Nathaniel.  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o’er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.”  
His voice traveled through the air.  
He looked expectantly up, hoping for an answer from the man he was in love with.  
“O James, James! wherefore art thou James?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I’ll no longer be a Sykes.“  
James smiled of happiness, stepping forward as he raised his voice.  
“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?”  
Nathaniel shook his head.  
“’Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Mcguiness.  
What’s Mcguiness? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What’s in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So James would, were he not James call’d,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. James, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.”  
Before he knew it, James had walked towards the wall of stone, grabbing the Ivy that was twirling from the balcony to the dirty ground. Clutching it firmly, he pushed himself off the ground, climbing up. When he finally got hold of the balcony and raised himself up to look over it, he stood eye in eye with Nathaniel. “O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” James murmured as Nathaniel stalked towards him. “What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?”  
“The exchange of thy love’s faithful vow for mine.” Answered Nathaniel, putting his hand on James’ cheek, staring at his face. “I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.” His breath disappeared into Nathaniel’s mouth, him breathing it in slowly as his face got closer. “Why oh why James, are you here?”.  
“Thou our love is barely here, as thin as a line. O, Nathaniel, Thoughts can not be turned. Dear perfection and love is all there is for me.” James pleaded, his eyes lightened up.  
“I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Mcguiness, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again.” A voice traveled from the opened doors leading to Nathaniel’s room. James looked up, Scared. “O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.” He voiced out, his hand haven unconsciously traveled to his neck, stroking the light hairs carefully.  
“Three words, dear James, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I’ll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I’ll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.” Without a second thought he had pressed his lips against James, humming with conviction. Capturing his bottom lip between his own, biting it and tracing his own lips against his. His tongue darted out to travel between the gap of the two parted lips, tasting him. James’ big hands clutched his bottom, pulling him closer and opening his mouth for him. Immediately there was a tongue invading his mouth other than his own. Keening with prosperity he rubbed his nose against his, slowly detaching their lips and leaned back so Nathaniel could rest his head between the glitch of his shoulder and head. “Sir!” a voice interrupted. Hastily Nathaniel pulled back. “I come, anon.—But if thou mean’st not well, I do beseech thee—“ James kissed him one last time on the lips. “Sir!” Someone repeated. “So thrive my soul—“ James exclaimed. “A thousand times good night!” Nathaniel strode back, his scent following him before he entered his room and closed the door.  
“It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers’ tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!” James continued, not caring whether Nathaniel had walked back in, or not. He grabbed the Ivy and slowly climbed back down. “James!” His velvet voice said in a whispering tone. James quickly walked back a few steps to watch the balcony in full eye sight. “My dear?”. “At what o’clock to-morrow Shall I send to thee?” “At the hour of nine.” James bellowed back. “I will not fail: ‘tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back.”Nathaniel said with a deep voice. James smirked. “Let me stand here till thou remember it.” He spread his arm wide, consuming the space. “I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, Remembering how I love thy company.”  
“And I’ll still stay, to have thee still forget, Forgetting any other home but this.”He spoke of honesty.  
“’Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton’s bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.” Nathaniel beamed at him before retreating back into his room. “I would I were thy bird.” James whispered back. “Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.” And with one last look he closed the doors.  
“Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father’s cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.” James whispered but the doors were already closed


End file.
